


看得见星空的地方

by signorina_y



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 英A
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 英A年龄操作30岁摄影师英二&19岁街头少年亚修





	看得见星空的地方

**Author's Note:**

> 英A年龄操作  
> 30岁摄影师英二&19岁街头少年亚修

摄影师奥村英二，30岁，从业10年，并非专职人物摄影，却也接拍过不少明星大片，自认为无论哪一种黑脸的耍大牌的暴脾气的棘手拍摄对象都能够妥当处理，却唯独对面前的这个少年毫无办法。  
这孩子明明才只有19岁——准确点说还有16天才过19岁生日。但绝对、绝对是他摄影师生涯中遇到过的最最棘手的一位。  
天晓得他为什么会将一个不会有第二次合作机会的摄影对象的生日记得这么清楚！  
亚修已经带他体验了太多太多的第一次，第一次遇袭，第一次开枪，第一次与死神擦肩而过，甚至被尚未正式年满19岁的少年推倒在酒店的沙发上，也绝对是30年人生中的第一次。  
英二从未应付过这种状况，一时手足无措，浑身僵硬着任由亚修爬上来，以极其暧昧的姿势跪立在他膝盖上方。亚修动作得很慢，先搭上一条腿，然后是另外一条，慢条斯理的从容模样却透着说不出的诱惑感，连身体跟随腿部扭动的姿态也仿佛带着几分挑逗的味道。  
他了解亚修的过去，听说过亚修•林克斯这个名字的人大概都或多或少地连带着听到过那些不堪的故事，明明尽是折磨与苦难，却被当成茶余饭后的笑谈。英二不愿去细想究竟要经历过怎样摧残，才能够对这些引诱的手段熟稔到信手拈来。  
哪怕只是思绪随便往那里飘一飘，都会扯得心脏生疼。  
对付奥村英二这样的童贞魔法师根本用不着这么高的段位，只消一个眼神，就足够让他面红耳赤。  
像一颗熟透的番茄，英二紧张得连呼吸都忘记了，  
漂亮的金发少年跨坐在他大腿上，带着一种既刻意又随性的诱惑力，缓缓地低下头，摘掉他的眼镜。俊顏在视线中放大，逐渐清晰起来，最先扫到脸上的是亚修偏长的头发，随后才是棉花糖般轻柔绵软的唇。  
明明像头小豹子，接吻的时候却温柔得如同蝴蝶亲吻花蕊。  
若说完全没预计到亚修打算做什么，未免也太假惺惺了。可亚修的亲吻大概真的拥有魔力，当他真正吻上来的时候，所有杂七杂八的想法都很快被尽数抛到脑后，甚至不由自主地仰着头回应对方的唇。  
不应当这样，应该更坚决一些推开他的。英二在亲吻的最初还能够茫然分神思考。亚修还是个孩子，可自己已经是个30岁的成年人了，无论是谁起的头，如果任由事情这样脱轨地发展下去，英二绝不能问心无愧地认为自己对此毫无责任。  
可是少年的臀部圆润挺翘，紧贴着英二的大腿根，随上身动作无意识地磨蹭，敏感的部位不时蹭到一起，很快便膨胀成两团小山丘。  
终于分开的时候，英二差一点就忘记如何呼吸了。  
美丽而强大的山猫正跪坐在他大腿上，微弓着身子，薄唇由于方才漫长的亲吻而变得红艳，带着诱人的水光，翡翠般的双眸中透出猎手胸有成竹的精光，低着头与英二对视。  
没有人能拒绝心甘情愿成为他的猎物。  
猎手轻启优美的唇，吐出让人大跌眼镜的控诉。  
“骗子。”  
英二目瞪口呆。  
“明明说过要带我去日本，现在却准备一个人离开吗？”亚修有些愠怒地盯着他。要不是他来的及时，再过几个小时，奥村英二就准备退掉酒店，离开纽约了。成年人的承诺果然都不能相信。  
被指控为“骗子”的英二过了好一会儿才消化掉他的话。  
“我、我给你留了信……”英二努力让混沌的大脑运转起来，磕磕巴巴为自己辩解，“让辛转交给你的，你没有收到？”  
这下换成亚修一头雾水。  
“什么信？”  
“就是、里面有机票，跟我同一班飞机的机票。”英二有些羞赧地绕过了信的内容。  
“我是打算带你一起走的。”  
原来如此。亚修下意识掏了掏兜，这才发现自己来得太匆忙，完全忘记问辛要英二转交给自己的东西。听到辛带来英二即将离开的消息，他慌乱的不得了，一心只想赶紧找英二问个明白。明明一起从生死边缘走过一遭，付出那样大的代价才摆脱了克鲁兹，却仍然要回归各自的生活轨迹，从此继续做两个陌生人——怎么能够甘心！  
见识过人间的可贵，地狱的生活才更加度日如年。  
“亚修。”英二轻柔地抚摸亚修的头发，安抚差一点暴走的山猫。  
“就算我回了日本，你也一样可以去找我的。”  
“你一会儿在意大利，一会在夏威夷，谁知道上哪里去找你。”亚修抿着嘴，别扭地转过脸。  
知名摄影师的工作让英二常常不得不在世界各地奔波，但英二从未刻意隐瞒行程，聪明如山猫怎么会嗅不到他的轨迹？不过难得一见的孩子气的赌气的模样，倒让他看起来更像个实实在在的19岁男孩。  
英二这才后知后觉意识到，二人此刻的姿势有多么暧昧。  
他不好意思地轻轻推了推亚修的大腿。“你先下来。”  
亚修却既不说话，也不肯动身，只是目光灼灼盯着他。他身高比英二高了一截，生长的步伐仍然没有停止。跪坐的姿势让他可以居高临下地俯视英二，明亮的目光中带着某种不容置喙的决心。  
“你不想要吗？”  
“什么？”英二感到双颊又渐渐烧红起来。  
没有给英二继续逃避的机会，亚修重新俯下身去。

对于自己的魅力，亚修一直心知肚明。见过太多男人为这副皮囊神魂颠倒的模样，都是些脑子长在下半身，任由欲望驱使吞噬的家伙，无不令人作呕。  
唯独面前这个男人，让他第一次产生了想要被人拥抱的冲动。  
想拥有对方，同时为对方所拥有。  
贪婪地掠夺着他的呼吸，吮吸他口中的津液，仿佛恨不得连这副唇舌都一并吞下去，连他整个人都吞进去，这样奥村英二就完完整整属于他了。  
连自己都感觉到可怕的占有欲。  
他堪堪克制着结束几乎令人窒息的漫长的接吻。英二的确生涩得可以，让人简直没法儿想象一个身心健康的男人是怎样将自己的30年人生过得如此禁欲。  
亚修舔了舔嘴角，戏谑地看着英二鲜红欲滴的脸。  
“你应该是个正常男人吧。”  
原本按在英二腰侧的手顺着皮带摸过来，摸下去，摸到他被牛仔裤勒得突出的部位。  
那一瞬间难以形容的快感差一点让英二惊得咬掉舌头。  
他当然是！  
不仅是，而且是个再正常不过的男人，甚至因为太正常了，以至于试图抵抗的想法根本无法控制想要迎合的身体。理智和冲动剥离成两个独立的指挥部，一个警告他不许轻举妄动，另一个却已经做好了准备冲锋陷阵。  
在亚修爬上来的那一刻，他的身体就已经不由自主地产生反应了。  
这样的自己真是糟糕透了，奥村英二闭上眼，绝望地自我唾弃。还有什么比对未满19岁的孩子产生情欲更罪恶的呢？  
可是这个孩子还坐在他身上，一边不住地亲吻他，一边说着让人无法拒绝的话。  
“我想让你抱我，或者允许我抱你，哪样都可以。”他着迷地舔舐英二的唇角。  
亚修终于退开一点，仍然一只手捧着英二的脸，温柔而不容拒绝的动作，迫使他与自己对视。不许掉头，不许移开目光，他要这个男人仔仔细细地看清楚。  
祖母绿的双眼认真而固执地凝视着英二，让英二明明白白地知道这绝不是小孩心血来潮的玩闹。  
他是认真的，认真地在请求与自己发生关系。残存的每一分理智都在提醒英二保持克制，不要让成年人的欲望给这个男孩带来更多的伤害；可他也没法让自己不去假设，万一当真坚决地拒绝了亚修，那又何尝不是在另一个层面给予他心灵上的创伤。  
“亚修……”英二艰难地张开口，才发现声音沙哑得厉害，太多想说的话，在这样的气氛下都通通被堵在喉头。反倒是亚修抢先呲牙警告他：  
“不许拿我当小孩。”  
“不是……”英二结结巴巴地试图解释，舌头却好像打了结，憋了半天才没头没脑地憋出一句：  
“你是天使。”  
对天使怀有不洁的想法，是会受惩罚的吧。  
被称作天使的山猫不解地眨眨眼，显然没理解这突如其来的赞美。困惑了好一会儿，才仿佛忽然恍然大悟。  
不是没有人用“天使”里比喻过他的外貌，却从没有一个人像奥村英二一样，明明已经被挑起了情欲，却仍然羞涩、紧张而虔诚地告诉他：  
“你是天使。”  
“不。”亚修一字一句纠正他，“你才是。”  
“你可是会飞起来的天使啊。”

在亚修高超的技巧下英二率先缴了一次械。但精液的润滑作用到底有限，英二红着脸拆开了床头柜里的润滑液。尽管在亚修的指导下做足了润滑，英二仍旧动作得很慢，仿佛并不是在做爱，而是真的在疼爱一个易碎的天使。相连的地方有灼热的电流酥酥麻麻烧上来，是从未体验过的感受，酸涩的饱胀感骚刮着体内的每一处神经末梢，让亚修忍不住弓起腰颤抖。  
“亚修，”英二爱怜而专注地望着他，低低地唤他的名字，“亚修。”  
就算在情欲的海洋中浮沉，带着几分沙哑和鼻音，英二的声音听上去仍然是干干净净的。  
“如果不舒服一定要告诉我。”  
“你这么磨磨蹭蹭我才会不舒服！”亚修咬牙拉下他的脑袋，让得不到满足的欲望在唇舌间发泄出来。第一次有了为快感所支配的实感，第一次发觉做爱原来真的是一件会带来快乐的事情。身心都被英二填满的感觉太美好了，连心脏都被这份幸福拥挤得发胀。  
他甚至抬腿按住英二的臀，不住将他压向自己，无声地催促对方加快动作。英二的温柔体贴在这种时候反而变成一种甜蜜的折磨，填满了心灵的索求，却放大了身体的空虚不满。  
从未想象过有一天自己会在性的方面产生如此强烈的渴望。  
于他而言，性曾经是屈辱、折磨、痛苦，是所有下流而不堪的回忆。而英二在他身体上落下的每一个亲吻，每一次抚摸，每一次进入与退出，都在一点点洗刷掉昔日的噩梦留下的痕迹。  
“英二。”他抱紧英二的后背，将头搁在他肩窝，不让他看见自己突如其来的泪意。

9月份的夜里，11点的夜风已经染上几分凉意，却吹不散酒气。夜间11点的42街比白日里还要喧闹，烟草与酒精的气息开始充斥每一条小巷、每一个街角。占据这条街的未成年人们对此早已见怪不怪。  
别说烟酒，连枪支毒品性交易在这里也不是什么稀罕玩意儿。  
路过的少年们三三两两，偶尔有人对亚历克斯颔首致意。对于新上任的老大，在甘心或不甘心的慎让中自然少不了好奇的探究，形形色色的目光在亚历克斯身上黏了一路。忽然从昏暗的窄巷中传来一声口哨，随即飞来一听啤酒，亚历克斯抬手接住，回身冲路灯的阴影后方高声道谢。  
无论如何，42街的少年们已经开始慢慢学着与新上任的老大打交道。  
这样跟随老大走在街上接受旁人的注目礼，对波兹和康谷来说本不是什么新鲜事。但身边的老大已不再是那个传奇的山猫亚修。  
地下的世界历来奉行强者为王，无数人博上性命只为一个老大的名号，却从没有任何一人像亚修一样，在声望达到巅峰的时刻卸下一切，轻飘飘地挥挥手，走得如此潇洒干净，全无半点留恋。他过去是42街的传奇，今后也将继续化作不朽的传奇主角存活在这条街道。  
对于普通的少年们来说，无论老大的位置上换成哪一个“A”（注），生活都将沿着原本的轨迹继续进行。然而对于传奇的亲历者来说，要如此迅速地摆脱传奇带来的影响，却并非易事。  
“不知道老……亚修现在在做什么呢。”这样好的风这样好的夜，波茨竟忽然无端端伤感起来。  
“亚修啊……”亚历克斯双手背在脑后，仰头眺望着遥远的夜空。纽约的夜也是虚伪的夜，带着过度雕饰的气息，五颜六色的人造光源逼得星光节节败退，连月亮都半隐半现地退却到云后。现代工业下的杰作，与乡下老家璀璨夺目的星海根本无法相比。  
亚历克斯这才想起自己好久没留意过星星了。生活在这条街上的人，全都过早地遗忘了仰望星空的心情。  
不知道亚修现在正住在世界的哪一个角落，他的窗口是否能看得到浩瀚的星空呢？  
亚历克斯欣慰地答道：  
“他现在大概已经睡着了吧。”

大概已经睡着了的亚修在半梦半醒间连打两个喷嚏，小小地惊动了大概已经睡着了的英二。半梦半醒间英二四处摸索着捞起被子，凭直觉拖上来捂在喜欢蹬被子的家伙身上。亚修在被子里转了个身，蹭到英二胸前，胳膊腿肆无忌惮地搭到对方身上，猫咪一般在英二胸口找了个舒服的位置蜷着，慢慢地恢复了平稳规律的呼吸。  
在跌入梦乡的前一刻，亚修还记得迷迷糊糊咕哝到：  
“早饭不要纳豆。”

 

注：Ash与Alex的首字母都是“A”。


End file.
